


Dog Days Are Over

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence's bad day gets better once she sees Isa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days Are Over

It was the middle of July and the sun was shining down over London. This was making it extremely hard for Florence who was cycling uphill in Crystal Palace, tired from college, blinded by the sun, and her right knee was in pain from banging against her too-big-art folder that was on the right on the handlebar.  
Why did Crystal Palace have to be all up-fucking-hill. Florence frowned to herself, she had one more road to go up and she would finally be there. As she reached the corner of the road, without looking, she turned left but was left frozen when she heard the beep of a car being hit furiously. She turned round to see a car whizz past her, only an inch away from her, the driver yelling obscenities. She shrugged her shoulders and continued for the last minute up the road that led to Antenna Studios.

As she reached the top of the hill she could see her sitting on the front step of her studio, sunglasses on, an iced coffee in one hand and a book in the other. Isabella looked up as she heard Florence approaching closer, and gave her a big grin. They’d only know each other for around two months now but they’d become inseparable.

“Afternoon Flossie.” Isa smiled. Florence had now gotten off her bike and was walking with it towards Isa. “How was your day then little one?”

Florence stopped in front of her, Isa could see the sweat running down her forehead, and the exhaustion in her eyes. “No too bad actually Isa, the usual really; graded F on coursework, realising Grace stole my lunch and then my money, dropping my Walkman down the college staircase, and a near death experience.” She sighed, locking her bike to a railing next to Isa’s cupboard sized studio.

They stood looking at each other for a second; Isa looking sympathetically. “Would you like a hug?” She asked, stretching her arms out.

Florence just fell into them and clung to her tightly. “Why do you have to have a studio on the top of a fucking hill?” She whined. “And why does it have to be fucking sunny?! Why can’t it just rain.”

Isa let go of her, laughing and shaking her head. She reached for Florence’s hand and led her to her tiny studio.

“So, any inspiration today, Flo?”

“Not really, my little machine. Although,” she jumped up excitedly from the one chair on which she’d perched, “I did see a new piece of art along the embankment that said ‘the dog days are over’.”

Isa leaned against the wall thinking. “Okay…any other ideas or is that all I have to work with.” She teased.

“I have a beat.” Florence said, hopefully.

“Really?”

“Well, it’s more of a clap but still.” She shrugged, sitting back on the chair and spinning around until she felt dizzy. “It’s like…” clap clap *pause* clap. She smiled up at Isa, repeating the clap over and over until Isa started joining in, banging the walls. They started to jump around clapping and then Florence started improvising some words.

“And I-I-I-I never wanted anything from you, except everything you had and what was left too after that too.” She belted out. They both stopped and looked at each other.

“Right it down!!” Isa shouted at her, knowing how quickly it was bound to be forgotten.

“I haven’t got a pen.” Florence shrieked.

They were both searching at opposite sides of the studio to find one. Isa finally found one and chucked it at Florence which she, of course, didn’t catch.

“I haven’t got any paper!” She shouted.

“Do it on the wall.”

“The pen doesn’t work!”

Isa could barely move as she found herself laughing, possibly a little too hard at Florence. She chucked her another pen then watched as she wrote it down on the wall. “Perfect.” She smiled. “Now let’s write some more.” She smiled, sitting on Flo’s lap and turning her Mac on.

By the time they emerged out of the studio it was almost 8pm. “What do you want to do?” Florence asked, not really wanting to go home yet.

“Dunno.” Isa shrugged. “I kinda want to go to the pub.”

“Then let’s go.” Florence smiled. “Oh and I’m leaving my shit at your studio because I am not schlepping it home.”

Isa rolled her eyes and then linked hers and Florence’s arms as they walked down hill to the pub, ten minutes away. Isa wished that no one they knew would be at the pub. It’s not that she didn’t want to be seen with a sixteen year old; she just wanted to spend time with Florence and Florence alone. She hated herself for these feelings that were surfacing every time she was around Florence; and even when she wasn’t. When she was with her all she would do is smile, even on bad days, they would just hold each other and be happy that they had someone. When she wasn’t with Florence she found herself thinking about her, counting down until when she’d next she her. Mondays and Tuesdays were the worst for Isa, Florence wouldn’t finish college until 5pm, and by then she’d be too tired to cycle down to Crystal Palace, meaning that Isa wouldn’t see her. But she was with her now, and she couldn’t be happier.

The pub was fairly empty when they got there. They decided to sit outside so Isa could smoke; but also so Florence wouldn’t get caught drinking. They sat for talking for two hours straight until Florence’s phone started ringing.

“Hello?” Florence answered, trying to sound more sober than she actually was. “No Gracie, I haven’t been drinking…I’m with Isa…I don’t know…fine, goodbye.”

Florence put her phone back in her pocket and took a swig of Isa’s drink seeing as she’d finished her own.

“Everything ok?” Isa asked, grabbing her drink back out of Florence’s hands.

“Yeah, I was supposed to be looking after Grace and JJ tonight because my mum’s out but,” she shrugged, “they’ll be fine.”

“Florence?”

“Yes lovely? She smiled, drunkenly.

“I think I should take you home.” She said standing up. “You should get home before your mum does otherwise you’re in shit.” She said before Florence could protest. She wrapped an arm around her and walked to the high street where they hailed a cab back to Florence’s.

Florence fumbled at the door with her keys for over a minute before Isa grabbed them out of her hands and opened the door herself. She put her arm back around Florence’s waist and led her inside, although this was the first time Isa had been to Florence’s house.

“Upstairs?” Isa asked Florence, with a whisper.

Florence nodded and proceeded to crawl up the stairs on all fours; the only way that she wasn’t going to fall back down them. They reached the top of the stairs and Isa helped Florence up onto her feet. They walked towards a door on the left and Florence cracked it open and peeked in. Grace was fast asleep in the middle of her bed and JJ was asleep at the bottom. She smiled to herself and then shut the door as quietly and as carefully as she could manage.

She turned round and smiled drunkenly at Isa. “They’re fast asleep.” She slurred , loudly.

Isa tried to hush her as she grabbed her to lead her to her room. “Florence?” She whispered. “Which room’s yours?”

“D-down the stairs.”

Isa nodded and then went to walk back downstairs, she turned around to make sure Florence was following her, but she wasn’t. Instead, she was slumped against the wall outside her sister’s room.

“Florence?!” She kneeled beside her. “Come one, just come downstairs and get into your bed.”

“Go on without me Isa…” She slurred, closing her eyes lightly.

Isa rolled her eyes before scooping Florence into her arms; she may be small but Isabella Summers was strong.

She guessed at which room was Florence’s, luckily guessing right, and carefully lay her down on her bed. She searched around for something to change Florence in to sleep in and came across a large Metallica t-shirt. That will do, she thought to herself. She lifted Florence so she was sitting upright, although her eyes were still lightly shut. She carefully took off Florence’s t-shirt, leaving her momentarily in just her bra. Isa was thankful that she hadn’t turned the light on and that Florence was partially unconscious so she couldn’t see just how red she was turning. She tried not to, but she caught herself staring at Florence’s bare skin as she put the other t-shirt on her. Stop it! She told herself, she’s not even 19 yet. She took Florence’s denim shorts off carefully and tucked her beneath her duvet. She looked for another t-shirt for herself but it was too dark to see so she just took her own shorts off and decided to sleep in her underwear and t-shirt. She quickly checked Florence before turning to walk out of her room, thinking it was probably best that she slept on the sofa, but before she could even take a step she felt a hand cling onto her wrist.

“Come here.” Florence mumbled, pulling Isa to the bed.

She climbed in next to Florence but kept her distance slightly, not knowing if they were close enough, or comfortable enough with each other, to spoon yet.

Florence answered this lingering question for Isa though as she cuddled into Isa, who was lying on her back. Florence wrapped an arm across Isa’s front and rest her head in the middle of her chest.

“Night night my little Machine.” She mumbled, her lips brushing against Isa’s skin with every word. She kissed Isa’s bare skin before nestling her head back on her chest.

Isa kissed the top of Florence’s head in return, a big smile stretched across her face that, luckily, Florence couldn’t see. Happiness hit her with the force of a train and she fell asleep with a smile on her lips and their new song playing around in her head.


End file.
